In some cases, a power converter, such as an inverter or a bidirectional DC-DC converter, may include multiple sets of series connections each including two switching elements. A housing configured to house two switching elements is suitable for such a power converter. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-96620 describes a power converter in which a plurality of housings, each of which houses two switching elements, is stacked. In each of the housings, the two switching elements are connected in series.